


Reverse reverse??

by PotentiallyHarmful



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotentiallyHarmful/pseuds/PotentiallyHarmful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game glitches and Sans has no magic. Flowey wants to play a game!<br/>Papyrus smash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse reverse??

Birds can be heard chirping lazily outside. Sans opens his eyes and stares forward into the TV…

Damn that kid and their RESETS… They did so good this time too. They killed a few monsters in the ruins, but spared Toriel. They fought Papyrus and didn’t kill anyone else. Then the souls disappeared and so did the kid.

They must not have liked that ending. So now they reset and are doing it all over again. Sans wonders what run they’ll do this time.

 

But something feels weird this time.

 

Sans looks down at his hands and doesn’t see anything different on him. The house is fine… Papyrus is probably at his station, just like he always is when the resets happ—

“SANS! ARE YOU ACTUALLY AWAKE??” Sans jolts out of his thoughts and looks over to the right where Papyrus is standing with a bowl in his arms, pink frilly apron and a shocked look on his face.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT BROTHER??” Papyrus says, quieting his voice just a little. Sans snaps out of it and shrugs.

“I’m fine. Slept weird is all.” The small skeleton shrugs and looks at Papyrus who gives him a once over.

“I SUPPOSE YOU DID! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU TELEPORTED IN YOUR SLEEP OR SOMETHING! YOU WEREN’T THERE A FEW MINUTES AGO.”

“I… huh. Sleep teleporting huh? That’s new…” Sans mumbles to himself.

“ARE YOU SICK?”

“Sick??”

Papyrus stares at his brother and actually stops stirring what’s in the bowl to put his hand on his hip sassily.

“YOU SEEM ODD AND I CAN’T PUT MY FINGER ON WHY!”

On the spot, Sans flops sideways on the couch and pretends he’s asleep, which he’s become good at over the years. If Papyrus thinks he’s being odd, then he’s gotta make up for it by slipping into what Pap knows is routine.

Papyrus rolls his eyes and sighs loudly.

“YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE! I WAS TALKING TO YOU!” The tall skeleton goes back into the kitchen to finish cooking, and when Sans sees that, he poofs out of the house, and then several more times away until he’s nearly to the exit of the ruins. The snow is crunchy as always and the monsters he saw all seemed normal.

 

So what was it that was off? Even PAPYRUS knew something was up.

 

But it was something odd about HIM specifically.

“What are YOU doing here??” Comes a tiny incredulous voice behind Sans. Sigh. He’s memorized that voice.

“You know, I’m kinda wondering the same thing.” Sans turns and faces the little yellow flower who glares at him with confusion.

“No seriously. You aren’t supposed to be here. This isn’t how things go.”

“It’s how it’s going this time. Deal with it bud.”

Flowey is quiet for several moments… until a creepy grin starts to spread on his face.

“Huh! I get it now. This is new!”

“New? That I’m here? So what?” Sans shrugs.

“Well that too! But also…. You’ve lost a LOT of your magic skeleton man!”

“My…” Sans looks at his left hand… then thrusts it to Flowey. The little yellow flower is surrounded by blue magic…. But no matter how hard Sans tries, he can’t pluck the irritating plant out of the ground.

Flowey laughs loudly and slips into the earth, disappearing. Sans stands there in total shock… Something is very wrong.

Something glitched out in the kids game… and now Sans has next to no magic. The only magic he DOES have is what’s sustaining him and nothing else.

“Uh oh… This ain’t good. And now that damn flower knows… The hell am I gonna do if the kid decides to kill everyone?...” He sighs. This isn’t the nice quiet walk he was hoping to take to clear his head.

Sans walks around the forest and says hello to the monsters he passes, pets the canine unit when he comes across them and removes a few presents from Gryfftrot’s antlers to lighten the load.

Eventually he makes it back to Snowdin and catches Papyrus walking out of their home.

“SANS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU FELL ASLEEP AGAIN AND THEN DISAPPEARED!”

“Heh. Yeah. I guess I’m just so good at teleporting that I could do it with my eyes closed.” Audible wink.

Another giant sigh from Papyrus.

“WELL STOP FALLING ASLEEP AND MAYBE YOU’LL STOP POOFING RANDOMLY THROUGH TIME AND SPACE! NOW LISTEN HERE, I’M GOING TO MY POST AND YOU’D BETTER GET TO YOURS SO UNDYNE DOESN’T ACTUALLY FIRE YOU THIS TIME!”

“Aw, I just walked all the way back here though.”

Sans slumps a little. Pap looks at his brother with only a tiny bit of sympathy.

“THAT IS UNFORTUNATE. BUT YOU’LL JUST HAVE TO WALK BACK. OR AWAKE TELEPORT! AND DON’T YOU DARE FALL ASLEEP AT YOUR POST!” With a nod of finality, Pap walks past Sans.

“Yeah yeah. Be careful bro.” Sans can’t help it. After hearing he’s got very little magic, he’s a bit on edge. Papyrus stops and turns half way to Sans.

“YOU TOO.”

How odd Sans is acting! Be careful?? As if anything could hurt THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! Although, Sans feeling the need to say that in itself is unusual. He knows his brother is quite smart and weirdly clairvoyant though… so perhaps today Papyrus should be EXTRA careful!

()

It’s several hours later and of course, Sans has fallen asleep at his station. He feels like he has to sleep more now than ever though. Normally he sleeps during all these resets because sleeping increases his max HP. But right now he ACTUALLY needs to sleep to function properly. Man, this reset sucks.

“Asleep on the job again, eh Sans?~” The little yellow flower pops up next to Sans and he’s got his creepy sneer on his face. Sans just opens one eye and glares at him. Flowey just giggles.

“Aw don’t give me that look! I just thought I’d come check up on you! You know, to see if you’d…. BITTEN THE DUST yet!” Flowey laughs loudly.

“Oh come on, I thought YOU’D appreciate a good joke! Don’t be such a… LAZYBONES!”

“Listen ya little sapling, beat it already. I’m not in the mood for your bullshit.”

“Golly! Not having magic sure puts you in a sour mood. That’s no fun at all.~ You know, Papyrus was just telling me how WEIRD you were acting!”

Sans opens his other eye and sits properly in his wooden chair, instead of having his feet up on the counter of his post.

“Ooohhh, you’re scary when you’re mad. But I guess I already knew that.~ Listen, I know a GREAT way to get your magic back!”

“Piss. OFF.”

“Just hear me out! The best way to get your magic back is…”

The ground shakes and Sans isn’t quick enough to move away when giant vines break through the ground and wrap around him. The vines and roots rise up from under trees and under Sans’ post, breaking it into many pieces. One of his shoes fly off when he kicks and squirms in an attempt at escape.

“Well, to kill you of course! If you don’t like not having magic I can kill you right here and now! The kid will come through and see that the game is different! And they’ll reset! OOORR… I can have a little fun.”

“You—“ Sans struggles hard for a while, but eventually sighs and gives up seeing that he’s making literally zero progress.

“I’m not really digging this game, buddy. How about you put me down and leave me the hell a—AAH!!”

Flowey squeezes Sans a bit and gets rid of a chunk of his stocked up sleeping HP. Sans looks at Flowey with wide eyes.

“What… are you doing??” He asks with growing worry.

“Having fun! Why don’t we pay a visit to your brother hm?”


End file.
